O One
by LunarianTitan
Summary: A new enemy comes to challenge the Titans. A new friend shows up to help. Not a bad deal, right? Wrong. The new boy is friendly enough, but someone isn't so sure. And what will the cost be for the Titans? Is one new friend worth an old one?
1. The Note

**Well, here I am, starting my first-ever fanfic! I admit, I'm excited. Just a little into to it: This idea came when I first saw the commercial for the first Aqua Lad episode. For some reason I didn't trust Aqua Lad, and I wasn't able to see the episode that night. I think it was about 1 month or so before I actually saw it, and in that time I came up with another story line. This fanfic is basically that, except that I changed the characters from Aqua Lad and Trident (that was the villain's name, right?) to . . . well, you'll see. Oh, and there's a twist. :D I guess you'll all just have to wait to find out what it is. . .**

**Anyway, like I said, this is my first attempt at a fanfic ever, so please, no flames! But do review! I like to know what I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans – I don't think I coulda come up with something like that! – But the villain in this is mine, and so are a few other characters.**

**Scene changes will be signified by _snatitneet>_**

**Chapter 1: The Note

* * *

**

"TITANS GO!"

Robin sprang into action, leading the other members of the team. The crook turned around, terrified. No surprise there. He was just an ordinary bank robber and there he was, face to face with the infamous Teen Titans.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven uncoiled a rope with her powers and sent it flying at the bank robber. He futilely threw up his arms to protect himself. In a few minutes he was securely bound. Becoming an eagle, Beast Boy flew down and picked him up.

"Take him to the police, then meet us back at the Tower," Robin ordered.

With what could be interpreted as a nod, the green eagle flew out the door and towards the police station. The other four made their way back to Titans Tower.

**_snatitneet>_**

"How is it that we're completely worn out and all we're up against is NORMAL bad guys?" Cyborg shouted as the Titans entered their home. 

"You have to calm down," Raven informed him. "If we get stressed over this, we won't be prepared when we have an _actual_ villain to face."

"Raven's right," Robin agreed. "We have to keep training. We can't let our guard down just because we haven't had any real challenges lately."

"Lately!" Cyborg fumed. "We've been picking up bank robbers armed with guns and trespassers who technically haven't done anything violent for three weeks! Can't the police take care of them?"

Robin glanced at him before heading into the elevator. "They could. If there weren't so many."

Cyborg followed him, grumbling, along with Raven and Starfire. The doors opened onto the main room of the Tower. Raven immediately sat down on the couch, picking up the book she was reading currently. Starfire rummaged through the fridge, looking for some of the pudding left over from her concoction: chocolate pudding, chopped olives, smashed sour cream and onion chips, and grapes. No one else had eaten any, so Starfire happily savored the last of the snack. Cyborg vaulted onto the couch, nearly catapulting Raven through the ceiling, and flipped through the television channels. Obviously he had forgotten his frustration. Robin started towards the weight training room, but an envelope on the door caught his attention. In bold blue letters on the front, it simply read "ADOLESCENT AVENGERS".

Puzzled, he opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. In small, typed print, it read:

_Teen Titans: _

_I see my mockery of your name has caught your attention. Perhaps you thought this was addressed to someone else. But no. You are my targets. I merely toyed with you, and it worked apparently, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this right now. I suppose you're too busy for me to ramble on endlessly. Here's my reason for writing this note: this is a threat. I have a way to destroy the entire world without actually destroying it. I'd tell you what that is, but I'm far too smart to make a mistake like that. I know that as soon as you know what I'm planning, you'll find a way to stop me. I'm sure you would, which is why I'm not telling you. But know this: I will get the better of you, in one way or another. Rest assured. Or lie awake tonight, wondering how you're going to stop a mystery. I couldn't care less. You'll be hearing from me again._

_Your New Nemesis,_

_O one_

"Robin?" Starfire asked behind him, having just finished her snack. "What is that?"

"A note," Robin replied, still reading.

"Duh!" Cyborg had come up behind him. "Who's it from?"

Robin pointed. Cyborg took the note, Starfire flying up slightly to read over his shoulder. Raven read, indifferent.

"Please," Starfire said after reading the note. "Why is this signed with '01? I did not know a year was an appropriate identification for a nemesis."

"It's not," Cyborg assured her.

"Shouldn't it be '05 if it was the year?" Raven asked. She had come up silently and scanned the message.

"Perhaps it is a mistake?" Starfire suggested.

"That's a pretty big mistake," Robin observed.

"Maybe this guy is playing with the spelling, to mix us up." Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe it's supposed to be zero and W-O-N."

"Not likely," Raven argued. "Why would he boast winning zero times?"

"It could mean the good guys have never won," Cyborg retorted.

"Whatever." Raven returned to the couch and her book. "You keep thinking that." Robin stared at her. She ignored him.

Just then, Beast Boy walked in. "Hey, what's the party for?" he called. In a second he was next to Cyborg, reading the note. When he was finished, he laughed. "That guy must be crazy! Who writes a note just to make a threat?"

"This guy it seems." Robin wasn't laughing. "And we have to take him seriously."

"Dude, I think that's impossible!" Beast Boy snickered. "The only threat this guy poses is a challenge to whatever asylum we drop him in."

"The note wasn't that crazy," Raven grumbled from behind her book.

"Alright," Robin concluded. "We'll get right on this tomorrow. We need rest now. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, holding up two fingers. "I got a couple. Who's O and what does he own?" The other Titans just stared at him. "What?"

Raven shook her head. "It's won, not own. Or maybe one, as in the number. We aren't sure if it's oh or zero either. And we don't know who O one is."

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy said. "You lost me there. It's 1 or 1, not own. It's either O or 0. And it's some dude's name?"

"Something like that." Raven stood up, still reading. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's late. I'm going to bed." Without another word, she levitated to her room.

"I'm gonna turn in, too," Cyborg yawned.

"Yes," Starfire agreed. "I shall go chase my blinks."

Robin sighed. He really wasn't up to this right now. "Star, you mean you're going to catch forty winks." Starfire nodded cheerfully.

**_snatitneet>_**

One by one, the Teen Titans dropped off to sleep. Through one of the windows, a silhouette watched as they slept. He had been listening to their conversation about the note, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Phase one is complete, my master," he said.

"Very well," a voice answered from a small communication device. "Tomorrow the real work will begin."

"Copy that." With a click, the line went dead. The shadowy figure smiled again. "Sleep well, Teen Titans. Soon you won't have the comfort of peaceful nights. See you in the morning." The lone figure leapt silently into the air and flew high over the city. He disappeared suddenly, as if he had darted behind a curtain hanging in midair.

**

* * *

Well, what did you think? It wasn't all that long, but the next chapters should be longer (hopefully). I don't know exactly how long this fanfic will go, but I doubt it will be more that about 10 chapters. Like I said, I'm not sure, so . . .we'll see. I should get a better idea once I get farther in the story. **

**I had fun with the whole one/won/own and oh/zero thing. Sorry if it was confusing, but it's fun writing a conversation that revolves around homonyms. Hehehe **

**Review, please!**


	2. Nemesis

**I actually got two reviews on my first chapter! Yay! lol I'm easily pleased. **

**Sasori Katana – hehe the whole O one thing will be cleared up shortly.**

**BBfan4evah – thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.**

**I don't own Teen Titans! But I do own O one. . .no one else – yet.**

**So here ya go:**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nemesis **

An alarm split the silence of Titans Tower. Robin was out of bed in an instant. Ten seconds later he stood before a screen scanning the details it presented. The other Titans burst through the doors.

"What-" Cyborg began.

"New villain." Robin didn't wait for the rest of the question. "At an abandoned factory. There." He pointed to a map on the screen.

"Bout time we had a real fight," Cyborg muttered. "What are we waiting for?"

_**snatitneet> **_

With a groan of protest, the old machines started up in the abandoned factory. A deep laugh blended with the racket. "The Teen Titans won't be able to refuse this bait. Soon they will come and the city will be mine!"

"Nice plan. Too bad it won't work out the way you wanted." Robin stood on the factory floor, tensed for battle. The other Titans were behind him, glaring at the shadowy figure.

"Ah, Titans! So nice of you to join me." The man leaped down from the catwalk he had been on. As he entered the dim light, the Titans saw that he was middle aged, with badly dyed blue hair. His skin had an almost grayish hue, making him look sick. Most of his body was covered in a sky blue jumpsuit, accented with a white belt, boots, and cape.

"Dude, he looks like a comic book superhero," Beast Boy said.

"He is no hero," Starfire declared. "And he does not seem super to me."

"It doesn't matter what you call him," Cyborg boasted. "We're gonna beat him no problem!"

"TITANS, GO!" Robin cried. Starfire was first to attack, throwing starbolts at the blue-clad villain. Without any effort, he sprang into the air, sailing over her head to land on a machine. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, but the man slithered behind a pile of rubble. Growling, Cyborg ran towards the debris and shouldered his way through it, but his opponent had disappeared.

Beast Boy became a cheetah, and chased after a shadow. The villain dashed past him at the last second, almost causing Beast Boy to slam into the wall. He swerved, shifting to the form of a sparrow, and pursued the villain. The green sparrow sped along, inches above the ground, and transformed into a ram as he caught up to the man. Beast Boy moved to head-butt him, but he suddenly wasn't there. Confused, Beast Boy skidded to a stop and looked up just in time to see a flash of sky blue come crashing down on him.

Robin extended his bo staff and leaped after the villain. The man dodged the whirling staff, and summoned up a powerful wind, blowing Robin away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, her power enveloping several loose, heavy sheets of metal. She hurled them at the villain, who evaded again. She tried again, this time with a pair of barrels standing nearby. As she aimed, the man muttered a few words. A split second later, the entire factory was filled with a thick white mist. Raven heard the barrels slam harmlessly into one of the machines. With an "eep," Starfire flew straight into a tangle of rubber tubes hanging from one of the machines. Beast Boy and Cyborg, both running to Raven's aid, collided and ended up as a heap on the floor. Robin, glimpsing a silhouette flying down on him, prepared to attack, only to realize that it was Starfire.

Raven tried to meditate and lock onto the villain's position, but the roar of machines threaded through her concentration just enough to ruin her efforts. She didn't even notice the blur rushing to meet her through the clouds until, with a grunt, she was kicked backwards. She crashed into Beast Boy, just as he was separating from Cyborg. Using special sensors imbedded in his robotic eye, Cyborg scanned the room for heat, picking out the forms of Raven and Beast Boy to his left, and of Robin and Starfire across the factory. Then, turning slowly, he saw another figure, directly above him.

Cyborg fired a second shot from his sonic cannon. It took the villain by surprise. He barely had time to move before the blast threw him into the wall. He fell to the floor, still hidden by the mist from the other four Titans. Not giving his adversary time to recover, Cyborg slammed into him, pinning him against the floor. "Who are you?" he growled in the villain's ear.

"Oh own," the man hissed. A sudden bolt of lightning from somewhere behind Cyborg struck the Titan, shorting out some of his circuits and making him lose his hold on Oh own. The man slunk away, once again completely invisible. "Your new nemesis."

_**snatitneet> **_

As he completed his repairs back in Titan Tower, Cyborg told the rest of the team what he had heard in the factory.

"So it wasn't 01," Robin mused.

"It was Oh Own," Starfire completed.

Beast Boy beamed, and opened his mouth. Raven interrupted him: "Don't even think about it. Now isn't the time to brag about being right."

"We still don't know what that means," Robin agreed. "Or what O one's plan is."

"Or how to beat him," Cyborg added.

"So what shall we do?" Starfire asked. "Shall we look for him or wait for his next move?"

"He hasn't presented himself as a public threat," Robin said. "At least not yet."

"But he has the potential to do some serious damage," Cyborg argued. "We can't just let him roam free around the city!"

"Then where do you propose we start looking?" Robin reasoned. "As far as we know, he doesn't have ties to any other place. We can check at that factory, but I doubt he'll come back. It's too obvious."

"Perhaps he will chose a similar abandoned factory to inhabit," Starfire suggested. "We could search those first."

"Dude, do you know how long that would take!" Beast Boy cried.

"If we narrowed down the possibilities it wouldn't take so long," Raven pointed out monotonously.

"How?" Robin asked. "What details would we look for?"

"That factory was shut down years ago because the management refused to observe the emissions regulations," Raven informed them. "It was releasing too much pollution."

Robin turned to the computer, understanding where Raven was headed. "So if we run a search on all the factories in the city shut down for polluting . . ." His voice trailed off as he hit a few keys. A handful of blinking green lights appeared on a map of the city.

"It narrows our search," Cyborg said.

_**snatitneet> **_

Starfire peeked through the dusty windows of a factory. "I don't see anyone in there," she whispered.

"Let's go inside," Robin replied from the ground. They stepped silently through the door, carefully staying in the shadows. Everything inside was covered in an inch-thick layer of dust. Robin checked the floor, and all the offices and storage rooms. Starfire flew up, thoroughly inspecting every machine and catwalk. Neither found a trace of anything.

"On to the next one," Robin sighed.

_**snatitneet> **_

"What do you suppose they made here?" Cyborg wondered aloud. His voice echoed around the empty space.

"I don't know," Raven said distractedly.

"Looks like someone got here before us and took all the machines," Cyborg observed.

"Yep."

Raven levitated near the ceiling, scanning the floor and corroded scaffolding. It appeared someone had been working on the walls before the factory was shut down. Besides herself and Cyborg, she didn't sense any movement. On the floor, Cyborg scrutinized the large area and small adjacent rooms with various filters and scanners. After a few minutes he shook his head.

"I don't think anyone's here."

_**snatitneet> **_

Thousands of flies swarmed around the trash piled outside the abandoned factory. Hardly discernable in the chaos, one fly had a slightly greenish tint. This individual flew through a broken window and settled on a pile of rotten wood. Beast Boy reverted to his usual shape and hopped down off the wood. He tiptoed around the various mechanisms, poking his head into every crevice. Finally, he became a barn owl, flying up into the highest corners of the enclosure. He listened intently, hearing the buzz of the flies outside, the splash of water on the docks a few hundred feet away, and the occasional clink or pop as something in the abandoned factory shifted slightly. What he didn't hear was a heartbeat or breathing of another person in the building. He didn't even hear a rustle of clothing or footstep.

_No one here,_ he thought. Not wasting another second, he once again took on the shape of a fly and sped out the broken window.

_**snatitneet> **_

After a long, weary day, the Titans made their way back to the Tower. They had searched every abandoned factory on the list, with no results. As the sun set the lights went out. Soon the Teen Titans were asleep.

The image of the Titan Tower flickered on a screen and vanished. O one chuckled to himself. They were so naïve. If they thought he would hide in a place as evident as another abandoned factory . . . He let the thought rest at that. He had no need to worry about them ruining his plot. Of course, he didn't have everything he needed yet. The plan would proceed as planned.

**

* * *

There it is – chapter 2! Again, please review! Did you like the action in this chapter? I sometimes don't do too well with battles, but I'm kinda pleased with that scene. There should be more fighting in the next chapter, too. I hope there was at least some suspense in there. I like adding suspense, but I always worry that I make the truth too obvious. **

**Sorry if the whole "O one" thing confuses you. It's pronounced "oh own" but it is spelled "O one". There is a reason for that, and I'll explain it eventually. Maybe in the next chapter; I'm not sure. **

**Unless by some miracle I write another chapter and post it by next Tuesday, I won't update again until July 24 or later. (I'll be at Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp!) I'll try and type it up as quickly as I can when I get back so you all won't have to wait quite so long.**

**Anyway, enough rambling out of me! Review, review, review!**


	3. Ally?

**This chapter is for you, Bbfan4evah! Thanks for the review – I was actually motivated to write another chapter before camp!**

**Thanks to Sasori Katana, too. 'snatitneet' is just 'teen titans' backwards. It was the first thing that popped into my head, so . . .yeah. lol**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3: Ally?**

* * *

Everyone was cheering and having a good time at the air show outside the city. As stunt pilots sent their planes into dives, spirals, and loops, the gathered crowd applauded and gasped. Suddenly a violent wind tore through the sky, sending the airplanes into chaos. The pilots struggled not to collide or careen into the people on the ground. The same thought flashed in everyone's head: What was going on? 

As if in answer to their silent questions, a middle-aged man dressed in blue and white called sarcastically from overhead, "Good people! I do beg your pardon for this most inconvenient interruption." He paused for a burst of villainous laughter. "But I'm afraid the entire sky now belongs to me. All events taking place in the air are hereby cancelled."

His triumphant sneer disappeared as he was tackled to the ground. Furious, O one threw Starfire off of him and stood up. Behind him, Robin threw a disk. It activated, and O one's legs were trapped in a block of ice. Cyborg stepped up, firing his sonic cannon, but the villain dodged it by bending over backwards until his back was flat against the ground. With a powerful kick of his legs, O one shattered the ice and sent Cyborg flying.

While his attention was elsewhere, Raven sent various pieces of recording equipment sailing at O one. Her adversary saw the movement and summoned up a tornado. The cameras and other equipment flew back at Raven, who had no time to react. O one, invisible within the whirlwind, created a lethal barrier of spinning tools, cameras, chairs, and airplane parts. He sent some of them hurtling at the Titans. Beast Boy became a tyrannosaurus rex, and was able to withstand the airborne objects. Slowly, he made his way to the tornado and swung his tail to attack.

Without warning, O one flung himself out of the cyclone. The force of the impact tossed Beast Boy across the wide field, now emptying of spectators. Beast Boy rolled for several yards, taking on his normal shape. When he at last came to a stop, he was unconscious.

Starfire hefted Cyborg, and flew him towards O one, releasing him a few feet away. Cyborg slammed into him, and the two wrestled on the ground. Robin joined the fray, blocking O one's escape and landing a few punches. The two Titans backed away as they heard "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" behind them. Raven sent a wave of pure energy at O one. He skidded down a runway, throwing his arms up to try and protect himself from the starbolts Starfire threw at him.

O one mustered a gale strong enough to knock all the Teen Titans off their feet. Starfire and Raven tried to fly against the wind, but were swept backward into a nearby garage. Cyborg planted his feet – with no effect. He tumbled in a different direction from the girls, and barely managed to seize a pole. Robin threw a birdarang attached to a strong rope so it wrapped around one of the grounded planes.

Lightning began to crackle across the sky. A bolt or two struck the ground near Robin. Suddenly a golden eagle streaked past him, expertly soaring against the wind. It rammed O one hard enough to break his control of the weather. The Titans dropped to the ground as the eagle continued to combat O one. The bird seized the villain's shoulders and lifted him off the ground. Lifting him high into the sky, the eagle dropped O one, who barely managed to stop his plummet and fly up once again before he would have hit the ground.

He turned to leave, but shouted over his shoulder, "This isn't over!"

The gold eagle dropped to the ground, morphing into a teenage boy. He had short blonde hair and dark eyes. He was dressed entirely in gold: a tight-fitting tank top, pants, and boots. He was only a few inches shorter than Cyborg, and very muscular. Starfire and Raven nearly fainted from delight.

"I'm Eagle," the mysterious teen said in an unusually deep voice. The girls sighed in pleasure.

"Robin. This is Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven." Robin pointed to each team member. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem," Eagle interrupted.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg said, suddenly realizing his absence.

Robin looked around. "I don't know," he said. "He got hit pretty hard during that battle, but I'm sure he's fine. He's probably around here somewhere." He turned back to Eagle. "How did you know we needed help?"

"It's sort of like a sixth sense I have," Eagle replied. "I know when the bad guys are winning." He shrugged, then turned to Raven and Starfire. "So, ladies . . ."

_**snatitneet> **_

Beast Boy sat up, groaned, and shook his throbbing head. He looked around, and saw the rest of the team walking away with a blonde boy. They weren't far away, but apparently they weren't even thinking about him. He stood up, a little too quickly, and fell back down. He waited for the wave of dizziness to pass, then rose more slowly. Everyone had disappeared. Beast Boy shifted into a hawk to fly back towards Titan Tower.

_**snatitneet> **_

". . .And that's how I came to the city."

"Wow," Raven and Starfire breathed in unison as Eagle finished his story.

Even Robin was impressed. "Sounds like you're used to danger by now."

Eagle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, why don't you come to our place for dinner?" Cyborg suggested.

"I don't know," Eagle began. "I wouldn't want to impose . . ."

"We'd love to have you," Robin assured him. The girls looked hopeful.

"Well, if you insist." Eagle smiled. "I suppose I don't have anything better to do."

Starfire clapped her hands gleefully. "I shall make a traditional Tamaranian Snierff Cake!" She took Eagle's hand and pulled him along.

The five teens turned a corner. Beast Boy, who had been running after them, stopped and sighed. He once again became a hawk and darted home.

_**snatitneet> **_

Eagle shook his head to refuse another helping of meatloaf. "That was delicious!" he complimented. "But I need to save room for Starfire's cake."

Starfire stood and practically skipped to the oven. She pulled out something that actually looked like a cake. It was pale yellow in color and roughly round. Starfire snatched a bowl from the fridge and dumped the contents on the cake. A multicolored, sparkly gel oozed slowly down and clung to the cake.

"Is frosting supposed to be that many colors?" Robin asked carefully.

Starfire cut the cake and set a large piece in front of Eagle. He picked up a fork and cautiously took a tiny bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment and swallowed.

"This is absolutely fantastic!" Eagle exclaimed. "What's in it?"

"You don't want to know," Raven replied.

Just then Beast Boy threw open the door. He stopped short when he saw everyone gathered around the table.

Robin was the first to catch sight of him. "Beast Boy!" he cried.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy yelled. "Is that meatloaf!"

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Cyborg said.

"Wondering!" Beast Boy fumed. "Why didn't you look for me? I could have been hurt!"

"What, can't you take care of yourself?" Eagle teased. Starfire and Raven giggled.

"Who's this?"

"That's Eagle. He helped us stop O one." Robin looked confused.

"That's great. Thanks. Now good-bye." Beast Boy shoved Eagle towards the door.

"Beast Boy!" Robin admonished. "He doesn't have anywhere to go. He's going to be staying the night."

"I really shouldn't," Eagle argued. "I ate dinner, but I can't ask anymore of you."

"No," Cyborg said, glaring at Beast Boy. "It's really nothing. You should stay."

"And where, exactly, is he going to sleep?"

"If you really think I should stay, I'm fine on the couch." Eagle turned, setting his plate and silverware in the sink, and stretched out on the couch.

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "What's with you today?" he demanded.

"What's with me! What's with you? You care more about some stranger than me!"

"Lies!" Starfire cried.

"Then why did you leave me for him?"

"You make it sound like he's replacing you," Robin said. Beast Boy turned and walked to the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up." Beast Boy stomped into the elevator and, at the bottom, out of the Tower. He became an eagle, realized what it was, and became a sparrow instead. He flew off under the first stars. His thoughts were a blur of hatred and confusion. He couldn't figure out why that Eagle guy made him so angry. No – he wouldn't figure out why. Not now. All he knew was that he was mad and he didn't want anything to do with Eagle. Beast Boy kept flying, not knowing where he was going, but knowing he didn't want to stop. The moon was low in the west by the time he settled down in an old building. He had no clue where he was, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that it was nowhere near Titan Tower and Eagle.

**

* * *

So, did you like it? A little action, a fistful of argument. . . that's always fun. Looks like I managed to finish another chapter before camp after all. Hope you like it, Bbfan4evah! And everyone else, too! I'll try and get another chapter up a day or two after I get back. But for now, au revoir, adios, auf wiedersehen, and review! **


	4. The New Titan

**Okay, so I'm back from camp now. It seemed to go by really fast for twelve days. It's like one of those things where time doesn't seem to follow the rules.**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: Sasori Katana and BBfan4evah! I know everyone seemed to be way out of character, but (1) it was necessary for the story and (2) there is a reason, which will be explained . . .eventually.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The New Titan**

Beast Boy woke up slowly, blinking his eyes at the sun. Where was he? This wasn't Titan Tower! Then he remembered, and closed his eyes again with a groan. What was wrong with him?

_No,_ he corrected himself. _What's wrong with them? _Why couldn't they see what was wrong with Eagle? They seemed to think he was perfect. Why was Beast Boy the only one who saw the truth?

_**snatitneet> **_

_It had to have been a dream, _Cyborg thought. Of course, he didn't usually have dreams, but there was no way it had been real. Leaving Beast Boy after the fight with O one was the hardest for him to believe. The Titans _never _left someone behind! So why had they? They had all been so caught up with Eagle. Sure, he was a great guy, but Beast Boy could have been hurt.

Then there was the dinner. Meatloaf! Beast Boy would have had a fit if he were there. Why didn't anyone think of that? But then, Eagle sure liked it. And Starfire's cake, too. Most people weren't brave enough to try anything Starfire cooked. Maybe Eagle was just being polite. Cyborg hadn't known him long, but it seemed plausible.

Then Beast Boy barged in and ruined everything. _He sure was mad,_ Cyborg thought. He practically blew up over each little detail. Some things were understandable, of course. Like being left behind. Cyborg felt guilty about that. But he didn't have to run off!

"A dream," Cyborg muttered, walking out of his room and towards the main room. "That's what it was. A dream." He walked through the door. Starfire was already there, sitting next to a blonde-haired boy.

"So maybe it wasn't a dream."

_**snatitneet> **_

There was something about him. Beast Boy couldn't quite explain it, but he didn't like Eagle. He seemed too . . .good. He was exactly what everyone wanted. Judging by Starfire and Raven's reactions, he was attractive. Robin had seemed impressed by his fighting skills. Even Cyborg liked him.

_**snatitneet> **_

Robin opened his eyes, his mind already working. He ran through last night's events, wondering what exactly had gone wrong. Eagle was a great guy . . .wasn't he? Maybe Robin had accepted him too quickly. No. It was Beast Boy who had misjudged. He didn't even give Eagle a chance!

Alright, so maybe Robin shouldn't have offered to let Eagle spend the night in the middle of an argument. He hadn't even checked with the other Titans. But they were fine with it. They had, after all, insisted that he stay, even after Beast Boy left.

Robin opened his door. He decided to go find Beast Boy and apologize. Even if he was partly to blame, he was still part of the team. Robin found himself in the main room. Starfire was there, on the couch, talking to Eagle, and Cyborg stood a few feet away. Eagle turned as the door slid closed.

"Hey, Robin!" He called. "Thanks for letting me sleep here. This couch is real comfy."

Then again . . .Robin wouldn't want another fight to break out. Maybe it was best to wait until Eagle left.

_**snatitneet>**_

Maybe he was overreacting. Eagle reminded Beast Boy of Aqualad. _Maybe_, he thought, _I should apologize to Eagle. At least get to know him. After all, I was wrong about Aqualad. I could be wrong again._

_**snatitneet>**_

Starfire was out of bed early. She silently made her way to the main room. She peeked over the back of the couch. If Eagle was asleep, she didn't want to wake him up. He looked up at her with dark, almost black eyes.

"Eep!" Starfire ducked down behind the couch. "Hi," she whispered.

Eagle laughed softly. Starfire loved his laugh. It was so rich, even when it was quiet. "Hi yourself," he replied, sitting up. He patted the cushion next to him. Starfire hesitated, then slipped over the back of the couch and sat down. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. "And you?"

"Hey, it's better than the street."

_**snatitneet> **_

Beast Boy became a hawk. He briefly entertained the idea of becoming an eagle, but decided against it. He took off in the direction he though was towards Titan Tower, and flew away before he changed his mind. He had to resolve this. Someone needed to apologize, and he didn't like the idea of waiting until one of the other Titans decided to come looking for him.

_**snatitneet> **_

Raven levitated in the darkness of her room, trying to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted the words repeatedly, but His face kept invading her thoughts. Eagle's golden hair and dark eyes prevented concentration. Raven's heart skipped a beat; she felt a chill go up her spine. She gave up on meditation and opened her eyes.

As she did so, an alarm blared. She sped down to the main room, where she could see the other Titans already gathered: Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Eagle. For a second something nagged at the back of her mind. As she realized what it was, she felt a pang of guilt. Beast Boy wasn't there.

Cyborg interrupted her thoughts. "Let me guess – O one."

Robin nodded. "Let's go."

_**snatitneet> **_

After an hour of flying, Beast Boy reached the Tower. He landed, reverted to his normal shape, and went inside. "Guys?" he called. His voice echoed down the halls. "Robin? Cyborg? Starfire? Raven?" He searched everywhere, but didn't find any sign of the others. He couldn't even find Eagle.

Beast Boy clenched his fists. They had left him behind again. He struggled not to overreact. They couldn't have known he was coming. Something had come up. They had to battle a villain. Beast Boy kept telling himself that, but he wasn't convinced. He couldn't help but think that they were out having a good time, probably with Eagle. He gritted his teeth and flew off again.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get up and is shorter than the other chapters. And the writing isn't my best. (Stupid writer's block!) Oh, well. Maybe this cleared some things up for you; maybe you're even more confused now. I think either one could be a good thing! MWAH-HA-HA-HA! Anyway, if you think you know what's going on, review! The next chapter probably won't be up for a while, but it should clear everything up. (Either the next one or the one after it.) After the truth comes out (hehe that sounds funny) I'll list anyone who got it right. Personally, I think it's kinda obvious, but then, I know it, so. . .maybe it's confusing. Anyway, give it your best guess. It'll be interesting to see what you guys think.**


	5. In the Cloud part 1

**It's been a while. Well . . .yeah. What can I say? I've been busy and tired and plagued by writers' block. But I'm back now, and hopefully this chapter isn't too disappointing. I'm not expecting this to last much longer – maybe three chapters – but you never know. It all depends on how I decide to make one little thing go . . . hmmm. Anyway, here ya go:**

**To my reviewers: BBfan4evah - I'm glad that this is at least somewhat mysterious.  
Sasori Katana - well, as you can see, the truth isn't out, yet, so I can't tell you whether you (or BBfan43vah, for that matter) is right. lol You'll just have to wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah, blah, blah. I'm really not in the mood for this.**

**Chapter 5: In The Cloud

* * *

**

Eagle, taking his avian form, flew up to join Starfire and Raven. Cyborg and Robin ran down the street below. Up ahead, dark clouds blanketed the city, far too low to be natural. Slowly, lightning built up inside it, crackled along the sides, and lit up the shadowy street below. As the Titans approached the cloud, they slowed. Eagle and Raven edged into the turbulent darkness, followed closely by Starfire. Robin and Cyborg entered from opposite sides of the street.

The thick black clouds swirled around them, hiding everything more than three feet away. Every so often lightning flickered, illuminating the area. Soon the vapor swirled around, dragged along by a wind. The wind gathered speed and intensity the farther they went. Shadows, too, built up, and soon each Titan was completely isolated. But a sixth silhouette flitted around. It studied each in turn, choosing its first target carefully.

_**snatitneet> **_

_Starfire._

"Who is there?" Starfire asked nervously. There was no reply. A shadow in the cloud circled her at a distance. She gasped and sent a starbolt at it, but the green energy cut a path through the cloud, meeting no resistance. "Show yourself!" She was angry now.

"I prefer not to."

Something slammed into Starfire from above, driving her to the ground. It took her a moment to recover. When, with a groan, she pushed herself up off the ground, she saw no one. Standing up, Starfire listened for anything out of the ordinary. She heard a sound, somewhere between a hiss and a whoosh, coming from behind her. Just in time, she dodged to the right, turning to throw a starbolt as she moved.

This time her attack met its target, and she saw someone collapse to the ground. He quickly rolled farther into the cloud, once again disappearing from view. Starfire flew up slightly off the ground. She kept glancing over her shoulder, waiting for the next attack.

Lightning flashed, almost blinding her, and the thunder was louder than she had ever heard before. For an instant she was overcome by the sheer intensity of it. The shadow came again, once more taking her by surprise. As he attacked, she brought her arm around, starbolt ready, and half shoved, half blasted him away. He came back almost immediately with more ferocity. She blocked every blow and landed some of her own, but he did not relent. Soon she lost all sense of how long she had been battling him, but it must have been a long time, since she was beginning to tire. He was, too, or appeared to be – he was breathing hard and his attacks were coming slower and slower. With a grunt, Starfire hurled him away from herself. She heard him slam into something (a wall, maybe?) with a loud thud, and then silence closed in around her.

Still wary, she did not relax until the cloud began to thin. The wind died down, and the sun, though weak, could be seen. Starfire lowered to the ground, hardly daring to believe it had been so easy. He must have hit the wall as hard as it had sounded and gotten knocked out. O one – she was sure it was him – had no doubt created this cloud, and as long as he was able he wouldn't have let it dissipate. That had to mean that he was unconscious.

She walked a few steps, smiling and relaxed. Then she froze. Something wasn't right.

Before she could think about it anymore, O one attacked with everything he had, including the weather. He moved so quickly she did not have time to do anything. The last thing she saw clearly was a flash as light as he ran into her.

* * *

**Alright, yeah. That chapter was really short, and I really don't like the ending, but it's just something to hold you over till I have time to write again. I don't know how much homework I'll have tomorrow, but I'll probably be busy, and I have stuff (by "stuff" I mean marching band. WHOO! We're going to the state championship!) all day Friday and Saturday. I might have time Sunday, and probably Monday, so I'll hopefully get something up early next week. But if I don't, it'll be at least Friday, probably later, before I get more time.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, I promise, and will have more action. As always, read and review!**


	6. ITC Part 2

**All right. I had a snow day today (YAY!) so I wrote this. (btw, I promised myself yesterday that if there was a snow day I would get a chapter up.) I'm still suffering from writer's block, and since I'm determined to get this up tonight, this will be another short episode. The "In the Cloud" sequence will continue until every character (except BB – obviously, seeing as he isn't there) has a turn in the limelight. I was planning on having two characters in this chapter and two in the next, but sadly, no. Just one for now. I _will _write more – as soon as I crush this Block. (Hmm…where's a Titan when you need one?)**

**Well, anyway, it looks like this may be lasting longer than I expected. I can't say for sure, but this could very well go on for quite some time. I don't know; we'll see.**

**Oh, and YAY! I have new reviewers! (What is that the secret to getting reviews – don't write for months? Don't worry; I don't plan on going that long without an update again.)**

**BBfan4evah: yes, I am still writing, just in the midst of everything else going on in my life.**

**Ye Olde Scooter Dude: welcome! Yeah, our band made it to state. We didn't win, but still it was FUN!**

**Tocole: Hey! A long review! It made me feel good. And I have to say, I hope BB gets more spotlight, too. It seems to me that whenever he DOES get attention it's rather depressing (eg. the whole Terra saga; BB's backstory --- come one. You can't tell me you didn't want him to at least yell at Mento. Or something!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I just manipulate it . . .**

**Chapter 6: In the Cloud (Part Two)

* * *

**

Cyborg inched along the sidewalk, sonic cannon charged and ready for use. The wind was relentless, and the rain icy, but Cyborg ignored it. He had his sensors at the maximum. He was alert for any changes in the haze around him. His thermal sensors didn't pick up anything at first in the increasing cold, and audio and video were basically useless.

_Cyborg._

Suddenly his thermal sensors indicated something behind him. Before he could do anything, O one slammed into him. He was thrown against the building, leaving a crater in the structure. He whirled and punched his attacker, sending the man staggering backwards. For a split second the cold rain wavered, but soon enough O one recovered. Almost immediately, he increased the wind to near-hurricane ferocity. Cyborg grabbed on to a nearby street sign, desperately trying to hold on.

"You're tiring," O one said from a few feet in front of him, though his voice seemed to come from all around. "Too bad. I was hoping for a challenge."

"You're tiring too, O one," Cyborg growled. His grip on the sign began to slip. "Looks like you've already had a tough battle. What makes you think I'm gonna give up without a fight?" Slowly, he brought his right arm forward, straining against the gale, until it pointed at O one. His sonic cannon, already charged, prepared to fire. At the last moment, he let go of the sign and let the wind carry him left and back. He adjusted his aim and fired.

Caught off guard, O one took the blast only slightly to one side of his body. He fell to his knees, clutching at his ribs. Once more, the storm eased up – long enough for Cyborg to regain his footing. In control once more, if only for a second, Cyborg charged at O one and showered him with a number of punches. All too soon, the villain was back on his feet. He backed away, out of Cyborg's reach. Quickly changing tactics, the Titan repeatedly fired his sonic cannon.

A cloud of smoke billowed from where the blast had hit. As it dissipated, Cyborg searched for O one. If he was there, he wasn't standing. Without warning from even his thermal sensors, a kick to his back sent Cyborg flying. With a growl, he stood up and whirled around, cannon ready. Seeing nothing, he rotated slowly, watching for any movement. The cloud, he saw, was getting steadily darker. The already limited visibility diminished to next-to-none. The wind howled all the louder, stirring up small sections of clouds into mini-twisters.

And it was getting warmer. The air was hot and muggy, and the wind was searing.

With his sensors all but useless, Cyborg tensed up, ready for an attack from any side. When it came, however, he was completely unprepared.

The first bolt struck just in front of his face, seemingly a thousand times brighter than it should have been, due to the darkness around him. As the lightning fizzled out, Cyborg was left blinking, his sight no longer adjusted to the shadows of the cloud. It took a moment for his mind to recover, but when it did, his first thought was: _That couldn't have been lightning._

It was, of course, but definitely not natural lightning. For one thing, it was controlled by O one. Second, it was super-lighting.

The light was brighter than normal, and not only because of the deeper darkness it invaded. It lasted longer than other bolts did – several seconds longer. And there was one other way it differed from regular lighting. A way Cyborg was about to experience firsthand.

He backed up slowly, blinking his eyes. His sonic cannon was still raised, still ready to ward off O one. Unfortunately it did quite the opposite. From an impossible angle (so one would think), another bolt of lightning struck, entering Cyborg through the cannon. The other boost of the lightning was in voltage. The electricity surging through his circuits was much more than it should have been, and so, despite the various systems designed to prevent accidental short-circuiting, his electronic parts were rendered completely useless. And without those parts, Cyborg shut down.

* * *

**Ooo. Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnnnn!**

**Actually, I don't think it's my best writing, but hey! It's something. I will work this weekend on getting over my writers' block, so hopefully I'll get more done by Christmas. In the mean time, Review!**


End file.
